The Brain Tumor SPORE Biospecimen/Pathology Core provides staff and technology dedicated to enhancing brain tumor biospecimen integrity and usability through use of optimized collection procedures; multi-modality preservation, processing, and analysis; histopathologic-molecular characterization; and computerized inventory and web-based request and tracking systems. All aspects of sample identification, processing and storage are performed with strict compliance to the College of American Pathologists (CAP) guidelines. In order to maximize sharing and integration of SPORE projects, the Tissue Core collects and makes available data derived from all distributed brain tumor biospecimens. Specific Aims of the SPORE Biospecimen/Pathology Core: A. To acquire brain tumor patient biospecimens from the operating room and SPORE Animal Core with optimized handling to maximize cell viability and/or minimize the warm-ischemic interval so as to meet the tissue accrual requirements for the Brain Tumor SPORE projects and clinical trials. This aim is essential for all Projects. B. To perform quality control assays on archived brain tumor biospecimens collected from the operating room and SPORE Animal Core, to ensure availability of adequate numbers of consistently handled specimens that will yield high quality data for SPORE projects and clinical trials. C. To provide routine and advanced tissue handling/processing and analytical techniques, including immunohistochemistry, fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH), tissue microarray construction, DNA/RNA extraction, protein isolation, and preparation of viable cells thatwill advance project hypothesis development and goal attainment. D. To maintain a database containing demographic data, results from molecular analyses, and brain tumor patient biospecimen distributions (internal and external) that will be linked to relational clinical databases maintained by the Biostatistics and Clinical Core. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Brain Tumor SPORE Biospecimen/Pathology Core is dedicated to the optimization of human and animal brain tumor biospecimen collection, storage, use, distribution, and sharing of data from studies using this precious resource. The Core is essential for the high impact translational goals of each Brain Tumor SPORE Projects.